Destructible objects (Graveyard Shift)
Destructible objects are objects in Graveyard Shift that can be destroyed with any weapons, some granting points upon being destroyed. They are placed through the environment, and are made to be in style with the environment. Some appear in great numbers, and most optional to destroyed. Ones that grant points appear in great numbers, and grant 25 points when destroyed. They are important when the player is trying to get a high score. All objects can be destroyed with a single shot of any weapon, and while undamaged cannot be interacted with the player (other than shot) or by enemies. The majority of destructible objects are found in castle levels. Point-granting Below are objects that upon destruction grant points. Tombstones Tombstones are a type of destructible object in Graveyard Shift, often found in the outside levels of the game. Appearance Tombstones appear as a stone in the ground with a stone structure coming up from it. Four types of tombstones are found in the game: small arch tombstones, big arch tombstones, square-arch tombstones and cross tombstones. Game information Tombstones are scattered on the ground, and appear in great numbers on platforms which have grass. They can be destroyed easily, and grant 25 points when this is done. Boxes Boxes are destroyable objects in Graveyard Shift, found only in the Castle levels. Appearance Boxes appear as small wooden cubes. Game information Boxes are placed on platforms, in random places. They are small and do not seem to accompany or be accompanied by anything. There purpose in the castle is unknown, but it is possible they are the castle variation of tombstones, as they can be destroyed and grant 25 points upon destruction, the same point value as tombstones. Chairs Chairs are destructible objects in Graveyard Shift, appearing only in castle levels. Appearance Chairs appear with their back to the player, consisting of a board attached to a small beam with four legs. Game information Chairs appear often in the castle, beside other chains and in various places. They can be destroyed for 25 points. Other uses Below are objects that can be destroyed, but do not grant points and serve other uses. Bricks Bricks are a destructible object in Graveyard Shift, appearing only twice in the game. Appearance Bricks appear as lines of rectangles, some lines attached to each other. The bricks seem old as some are missing. Game information Bricks appear only twice in the game, those two times covering up signs. They are destroyed with a single shot of any weapon, and will fall off when this is carried out. It is not known why they are included in the game, as they serve no purpose other than to cover up signs. Coffins Coffins are destructible objects in Graveyard Shift. They are found often in the castle levels of the game, and once in the outside levels. Appearance Coffins appear as a stone block with a helmet-wearing knight on top. Game information Coffins can be destroyed with any weapon, but unlike most other destroyable object, the player must shoot the coffin multiple times to destroy it. Coffins always contain a weapon box, the weapon often being a grenade. It is because of their appearance they can be interpreted as scenery, thus, the player will not shoot them. Sections of Graveyard Shift which contain coffins are the only situations where a weapon box is actually hidden from the player. Bridges Bridges are a destructible object in Graveyard Shift. Although being destructible, the player cannot destroy most of it. Appearance Game information Bridges are placed between two platforms so maidens can cross. Bridges are long and made of wood, and can be caused to fall if shot with the gun enough times. During the game, only twice is a bridge used. The first time is when a maiden is running. The player must first wait for the maiden to cross, then cause the bridge to fall. Many zombies will begin to come out of the ground under the bridge, allowing the player to massacre the zombies below and rack up much points, however, once a bridge touches the ground, zombies who come out of the ground will come up out of the bridge. Cages Cages are destructible objects in Graveyard Shift. Appearance Cages have a gold coloured base and ceiling, with gold bars between the edges of the two squares. There is a padlock on the cage to keep it closed. Game information Cages exist to hold maidens. When a cage comes on to the screen, it always has a maiden. To open the cage, the player has to shoot the lock, which destroys the cages and lets the maiden run free. The player has to be careful where they shoot to break the cage, as it is possible to shoot the maiden in the cage. If the player does not open a cage, and lets it pass by the left edge of the screen, soon the player will lose health as the maiden will die. No points are given for destroying a cage. Category:Graveyard Shift Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists